LOVE FROM A FROZEN HEART
by pelemolly1
Summary: It was a mild summer night. Jack Frost was riding the wind home, when he heard screams coming from the direction of Arendelle. He immediately turned around and flew in that direction. When he got there it was snowing and he saw Princess Anna talking to Prince Hans about her sister Elsa having ice powers...


LOVE FROM A FROZEN HEART

It was a mild summer night. Jack Frost was riding the wind home, when he heard screams coming from the direction of Arendelle. He immediately turned around and flew in that direction. When he got there it was snowing and he saw Princess Anna talking to Prince Hans about her sister Elsa having ice powers.

"Powers" Jack said with a bewildered look on his face "I thought I was the only one with ice powers"

He immediately set out to find Elsa. He was flying all night looking for her when he came upon a little store called Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He saw Anna walking into the store wearing a dress, which was frozen. After a few minutes he was about to leave when he saw another person come in, and said something about the North Mountain. After the man was thrown out by the store's owner Jack flew to the North Mountain. He saw something glimmering in the distance and came to stairs connected to a giant ice palace. Jack when got to Elsa's ice palace he saw Anna with the man from the store (Anna called him Kristoff), a reindeer named Sven, and a talking snowman named Olaf. Jack followed the group into the castle. He was dying to see what Elsa looked like, and when she came to the top of the stairwell, his jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (and he has been around a while almost 500 years). She was wearing a floor-length blue dress, with a slit up the right leg, and a train with a sparkling snowflake pattern on it. Her hair was in a braid to the side, and her eyes were sparkling like blue diamonds. He flew up to her and was trying to talk to her, only to remember she couldn't see or hear him. She started to run away from her sister who seemed to want to fix things between them. Jack followed Elsa and Anna to the top floor where there was a giant chandelier. Elsa got really frightened when she found out she froze Arendelle, and it started to snow inside her castle. Ice crystals shot out from her striking Anna in the heart. Kristoff and Olaf went racing to her side, Anna was determined to bring her sister back, but Elsa did not want to return to Arendelle. She created a giant snow monster named Marshmallow that threw the group out.

After everyone was gone Jack stayed and tried to get her to see him. After a while he decided to try and carve his name into the ice like what he did to make Jamie believe. Well it worked because, when Elsa saw it she said "Jack Frost" turned around and could see him just standing there. When Jack looked up he saw her staring at him in surprise.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my castle?!" questioned Elsa.

"I heard you had ice powers and I wanted to meet you" responded Jack.

Jack tried to approach her but when he did, she warned him to stay back. Jack told Elsa not to be afraid,

"You should be the one that's afraid I don't want to hurt you" Elsa responded

Jack told her, "It's okay you can't hurt me"

"You don't know that" said Elsa

"But I do" Jack responded.

And with that Jack showed Elsa what he could do with his powers. He also showed her that he could fly, so he took her by the hand jumped off the balcony and flew. When Jack jumped off the balcony Elsa screamed (as anyone would), but he only laughed. He took her around her castle showing her the beauty that lies within her powers. Jack is the only one Elsa has ever truly felt safe with (minus the whole jumping off the balcony thing). Jack took Elsa to his home. He told her the story about how he became Jack frost. He told her that the first thing he remembers was that it was cold, and it was dark. He told her that he was scared, but then he saw the moon. It seemed to chase the darkness away. Then he was no longer scared and that the moon told him his name was Jack Frost, but that was all it told him. Jack told her about the first time he flew and how free he felt. The fear returned for a little while when he went into town. When he flew into town no one could see him because they didn't, and still don't believed in him.

"I'll always believe in you" Elsa told him.

Jack and Elsa never wanted the night to end. But when he brought her back North (Santa) had the Northern Lights glowing which meant he had to go. When he got to the North Pole, all the guardians were there: Tooth (Tooth Fairy), Bunny(Easter Bunny), Sandy(Sandman). they said that Pitch Black had returned.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" questioned Jack.

" I don't know, all I know is he is back." answered North.

Sandy tried to explain but no one understood the pictures above his head (Sandy doesn't talk because he is afraid of waking the children.)

Jack knew that he had to get back to Elsa and warn her. When he returned people were attacking her castle, so he tried to help fight them off, by creating ice walls, until he was hit by the falling snowman marshmallow and knocked out. When he regained consciousness he saw Elsa being taken back to Arendelle. He followed the group of men back to see just where in Arendelle she was headed, but he lost them.

When Elsa woke up she was in a cell and back in Arendelle. She tried running to the window but she couldn't because her hands were in these special cuffs, which prevented her from using her powers. A man named Hans came in. He asked her to stop the winter. She told him that she couldn't and that he has to let her go.

When Jack finally got to the castle in Arendelle, he saw Kristoff carrying Anna to castle gates. Anna's hair was as white as snow. Kristoff told the maids to go and find Prince Hans. Jack followed Anna into the castle. He also saw Hans betray Anna and put the fire out. Jack went to look for help but no one could hear him. When he came upon the cell Elsa was in.

"Jack" said Elsa "I thought you were gone"

"I'll never leave you" said Jack in a loving tone.

Elsa and Jack heard guards coming, so Jack helped Elsa shatter the window and get the cuffs off. Elsa created a huge snowstorm so that Jack and her could get away. However Jack and Elsa got separated in the storm.

"JACK" cried out Elsa "JACK WHERE ARE YOU"

Elsa was desperately looking for him through the storm, when she saw Hans. Elsa not knowing Hans had betrayed her sister told him to take care of Anna.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. " Hans told Elsa

Elsa stumbles back in surprise and disbelief of what she has done. when she hits the ground the snow seemed to stop in mid-air.

Jack now realizing he has lost Elsa in the storm calls out for her.

"ELSA, ELSA WHERE ARE YOU" he cries desperately

Jack goes back into the storm looking for her, but comes upon Pitch. Pitch said that it was a shame that Elsa was going to die and that his little romance was ending. Jack in a blind rage flies towards Pitch, getting ready to shoot him with his staff. Pitch blocked his ice with his nightmare dust (same as Sandy's dust but instead of good dreams it gives children bad ones), They kept doing this for 1 minute.

"You're wasting your time." Pitch said in a taunting voice "you could be saving Elsa"

"SAVING HER FROM WHAT?" Jack screamed

"From ME!" replied Pitch "Me and Hans"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jack screamed

Jack looks over to see Elsa on the ground crying, and Hans looming above his sword ready to strike. It also revealed Anna almost frozen calling out for Kristoff, and Kristoff calling back. Kristoff starts running for Anna when Anna sees her sister, with death looming above her. Anna uses any strength she has left to run to her sister. when she gets there she freezes. Hans sword strikes her hand and his sword shatters.

Jack rushes over to Elsa and tried to comfort her, but she pushes him away.

"Your precious Elsa is filling with darkness JACK!" says Pitch "She won't believe in you anymore JACK! You're losing her, just like you lose everything JACK!" as pitch says laughing. Then a miracle happens, Anna begins to unfreeze, while Elsa is still crying over her sister. Elsa looks up at her sister in disbelief.

"Anna?" Elsa said hugging her tightly

"Oh, Elsa." says Anna

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Anna says as the snowman Olaf's face lights up as he realizes what Anna has said

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf says with a growing smile.

"HOW, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" says Pitch in a worried voice. "I was supposed to win this time, not YOU!" says Pitch now screaming. While Jack wasn't paying attention Pitch hits Jack with his nightmare dust. The nightmare dust wraps Jack up like it is eating him. Slowly creeping up his body, Jack is unable to move. He tries to reach his staff but the nightmare dust gets to his hands before he can get it. the dust now starts to squeeze his chest. It is getting hard for Jack to breath, he is trying to call for Elsa with any breath he has left, but she doesn't hear him. Jack's eyes are getting hard to keep open. He can feel himself losing consciousness. The last thing he hears is Pitch laughing triumphantly.

Elsa looks back to see Jack but when she does she sees Pitch's nightmare dust squeezing the life out of him. She runs over but is thrown back by Pitch, when she hears sleigh bells. Suddenly there is a hole in the ground and a huge bunny pops out. Then a big red sleigh with reindeers arrive with, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Santa.

Everything is black Jack hears his name being called in the distance, not by Elsa, but by someone familiar. his sister Emma.

"JACK, JACK" Emma is trying to call him home. Jack starts to walk forward but stops "you're funny" said Emma

"I...I, I can't come with you" said Jack with tears in his eyes

"But you promised" said Emma now crying

"I'm… I'm sorry" replied Jack, something was pulling him back to the real world. "Elsa." he whispered, and with that Emma slipped through the ice releasing Jack.

Elsa sees Jack starting to struggle again, within the dust. His hand reaches for his staff and he is able to reach it, then all of a sudden there is a blast of light crushing the darkness. Elsa helps the weak Jack up to his feet, then Jack with the help of the Guardians and Elsa fight Jack.

"There will always be fear" yells Pitch "you can never truly defeat me"


End file.
